Ookami's Cry
by Another-Slutty-Wolfie
Summary: What happens when three genin go to Iwagakure and become ninja there? More trouble with the other villages than hoped for.


**I would like to thank MiyaSimusa and MoMoUchiha for allowing me to use Miya and MoMo.**

**(1) Iwagakure- Hidden Rock/Stone village**

**(2) Kohonagakure- Hidden Leaf village**

**(3) Sakura Tora- "cherry tiger" a large black tiger with pink stripes, thought to have originated when a young maiden had killed herself and a tiger by a Sakura tree**

**(4) Amegakure- Hidden Rain village (not considered one of the hidden villages but it has shinobi so it is)**

In the quiet village of Iwagakure (1) two shinobi were sitting on top of one of the large buildings, though it was not all peaceful around them. The female of the two was extremely pissed at her partner. Her partner, Kiru, had now been demoted to Jonnin seeming how he messes up every mission they receive and Ookami has to quickly fix each thing he does wrong.

Kiru could tell that she was mad at him but, normally he would apologize but if it weren't for the fact she had a sake bottle in her hand and from the expression on her face Akuma was pissing her off even more, he decided to not get himself hurt due to her rage when angered.

Then Kiru wondered what he did to get to this point…

* * *

><p>Sakura could not believe all of the harsh words that came out of both her teammates and friends mouths. The worst of all would have been the ones her mother and Tsunade said.<p>

_FlashBack_

"Sakura! You are a weak and pathetic person! I can't believe you could have even passed the shinobi exam!" yelled Tsunade.

"Proves me right! I told you not to become a shinobi!" yelled Sakura's mother.

"But…" was all Sakura could say that day.

"Get out! I want you out of this village before sun rise!" Screamed Tsunade.

_End of FlashBack_

After that Sakura had woken up her three god/demon cats, Amaterasu, Tysukuyomi, and Susanoo.

* * *

><p>"Miya Simusa! I demand that you leave this insist or I will send the shukaku to kill you!" yelled the Kazekage.<p>

"But why sir?" Miya said. She was scared so would anyone who was being told to leave their village.

"NOW!" The Kazekage yelled not answering Miya's question.

Miya ran as fast as her legs could run back to her small apartment where she threw all of her things into a sealed travel scroll and ran out of the village. Once far enough from Suna, Miya had changed her form to that of a cheetah to insure that she got far enough away in a little amount of time.

Miya knew that she would never go back, and if she did… it would be to destroy the village.

* * *

><p>I looked over my shoulder to see my two instructors, Kiru-sensei and Ookami, walking towards this way.<p>

"Yes, Kiru-sensei and Ookami?" I asked.

"I had heard from the Tusukage that you will be receiving new teammates soon." Ookami had stated.

"When will they be here?" I questioned.

As Ookami began to walk away, she replied with a simple 'Soon'. Once both shinobi were gone I began to remember why I was here in Iwagakure.

_Flashback_

"MoMo." A voice stated. I immediately registered it as Itachi's voice.

"Yes Itachi?" I asked.

"You have to leave." Itachi stated.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because Kohonagakure (2) has killed every Uchiha other than me, you, and Sasuke." He said.

"What are we going to do?" I said while panicking.

"I know someone in Iwagakure (1) you can go to. Her name is Ookami Akuma, she is a good friend of mine." He replied.

"Okay." I replied as I began to pack my belongings.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><span>Miya<span>

Miya ran as fast as her cheetah legs could run.

'There! The forest is now in my view!' Miya thought as she began to slowly transform from cheetah to the Sakura Tora (3).

Miya entered the forest at a walk before beginning to speed up until she was fast enough to get a good jump into the trees. Anyone who would walk by would think that it was a shinobi jumping from tree to tree not a several ton tiger.

Her mind was set in getting as far way from Suna as possible.

* * *

><p><span>Sakura<span>

Sakura slowly walked through the forest that surrounded Kohonagakure (2). Amaterasu, Tysukuyomi, and Susanoo were walking behind her in their domestic cat forms.

"Do you guys know where we should go next?" Sakura asked the god/demon cats.

The cats made no sound. They were still speechless from their rude wakening.

"I guess we could go to Amegakure (4), and then decide from there." Sakura said. The cats replied with a meow. Slowly the group's speed increased until, like Miya, they were fast enough to jump into the trees and really get going on there journey to Amegakure (4).


End file.
